


Proud Of Who I Am

by ImaginationCubed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Drabble Collection, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Character, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, No Romance, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Platonic Relationships, Shiro Matt and Allura are in college but Pidge Keith Lance and Hunk are in high school, Trans Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), unless you squint I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: A collection of queer positivity drabbles for the LGBTQ VLD Summer Bash!





	1. The Gay Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is only going to be seven short drabbles. One for each day/prompt. I still hope everyone enjoys!

**Day 1: Lesbian/Gay**

    “Are you sure this is okay?”

    “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

    “I don’t know, it’s kind of mom and dad’s car.”

    “Yeah, but they gave it to us. You’re going to be driving soon. Less than a week and you’ll be fifteen.”

    “But they still _paid_ for it. Are they okay with us putting stuff on it?”

    “Relax, it just a few small things. We’re personalizing it. You’ll feel so much better learning to drive in a car that you’re comfortable in than one that you’re barely acquainted with.”

    “So this is your idea of trying to get to know my car better?”

    “Yep.”

    “By putting a bumper sticker on it?”

    “Not just any bumper sticker.” Matt pulled the sticker out from the plastic bag he had exited the house with. He presented it to his little sister with a proud smile on his face; gift giving had never been his strong suit, but he was confident this year his choice of birthday present.

Of course, he did have to hand it to his college roommate, Shiro. Shiro sat with him for hours on his overtly small twin bed, brainstorming instead of studying for midterms, until, together, they had come up with the perfect idea. Matt just had to return the favor later in the year and help Shiro pick a gift for his brother when the big day rolled around. He had heard countless stories about the infamous Keith from his roommate, but it was still hard to come up with words to describe him. So, that task would be a real challenge.

But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was the way Katie’s eyes lit up; the way her face brightened and her lips curled upwards, and then into an open-mouth smile.

The sticker was a long rectangle, colored in with stripes creating a rainbow. The word _pride_ was written across it.

“Happy birthday!” Matt cheered, “I know I’m a few days early, but I wanted to be here to see your face since I’ll be on campus for your big day.”

“Actual best brother ever.” She reached her arms out and pulled him into a hug.

“Hurry, go put it on.”

She rushed over to the back of the old, used red car. She kneeled onto the black tar of the driveway, then peeled the backing off the sticker and pressed it onto the metal. She stood, took a step back, and admired the new look she had given the car she was destined to share with her brother. “Gay car.”

“What?” Matt laughed.

“It’s the gay car. It’s got rainbows, and we’re the drivers. The world’s going to know we’re both super gay now.” She clarified in a light-hearted tone.

He burst into laughter again, throwing his head back slightly. Then, he reached into the flimsy plastic bag once again. “One more gift.”

Katie lifted herself up onto her tiptoes, eager to get a peek at what Matt had yet to reveal to her.

Matt moved the bag out of her view with a swing of his arm. Reaching behind him, he pulled a folded piece of cotton from it. With one fluid motion he pulled it from both sides, holding the fabric from the sleeves. The maroon t-shirt had the words _Nobody Knows I’m a Lesbian_ printed on the front.

She took the shirt from her brother’s grasp and swiftly slipped it on her own frame, “I love it Matt. There’s only one problem.”

“I can take it back if you need—”

“I’m deeply afraid that _everyone_ knows I’m a lesbian.” She placed her left hand over her heart as she spoke the words, adding an extra sense of drama to her statement.

He smiled again, “Well, you have to thank Shiro too. I couldn’t of picked a gift this good without his help.”

“As soon as I actually meet him.”

“He wanted to come meet the family soon. He has a little brother actually, his name is Keith. Maybe you two would get along?”

“Maybe. But right now I need you to hold my phone.”

“What?”

“Just do it.” She handed him her andriod and posed next to the car. “Take a photo!”

He snapped a photo, then stepped forward and turned the screen to face her. “Look good?”

“Perfect.” She took the phone from his hands and quickly uploaded it to Instagram with a new caption.

_My car is just as gay as me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Holt siblings.


	2. Pancakes

**Day 2: Bi/Pan**

“Lance, don’t you think this is a bit extra?”

“No way dude. This is a once in a lifetime event,” Lance replied, practically dancing around the kitchen to the stereo filled with his mother’s old CDs. He bounded over to the opposite side of the kitchen and stretched up onto his tiptoes. Carefully, he reached above his head and swung open a cabinet. “Hunk, give me a boost.”

Hunk cautiously hoisted Lance onto the marble countertop, making a point to stand behind his friend. He watched Lance walk along the cold, polished stone, moving his body to look inside each shelf. Honestly, the whole scene was starting to scare the living daylights out of him. Every careless movement had Hunk extending his arms and bracing himself in preparation to catch the lanky brunet above him. “And you want to celebrate it by making pancakes? I’m not refusing free food, but Lance, this is very extra. Especially considering the fact that you’re holding frosting and not flour. And don’t tell me you’re going to make pancakes from pancake mix, because then I don’t think we can be friends anymore then.”

Lance dramatically placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. “How could you accuse me of such a travesty?!” He hopped off the counter, almost giving Hunk a heart attack, and returned to the oven. “Can’t you just trust me?”

“Lance, I do trust you. But you’ve also given me a thousand reasons not to since the beginning of our friendship.”

“I’m offended. All of my ideas are of the utmost quality.”

“Yeah, until we’re in the principal’s office.”

“That was one time Hunk! One time!”

“Yeah, one time too many.”

“I bet Katie would love to be my accomplice if you want to abandon me.”

“I never said—”

“No, no, no. Can’t take it back. You’re abandoning me.”

“I never—”

“Abandoning me.”

“Lance, stop.”

“No. I’m heartbroken. Cast out aside into the lonely world, all alone without a best friend.”

“Oh my god.”

Lance let out a fake sniffle. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll trust you.”

“Good!” The kitchen timer released a blaring beeping sound, and Lance opened the oven without missing a beat. Quickly realizing that he was missing a crucial part of the baking process, he rummaged through the drawers, until he found the oven mitts. Carefully, he pulled out the freshly baked cake by the metal of the tin and placed it on the stove. “You came early, so we gotta let it cool first.”

“Okay, but we’re supposed to be making pancakes. Please explain why you have a cake.”

“Just trust me Hunk.” Lance slid off the protective hand coverings and pressed the buttons above the oven. Setting a timer, he then padded over to the kitchen table and motioned for Hunk to join him. “Okay, real talk though. Katie’s brother Matt has a roommate right?”

“Yeah. What about him?”

“No, no, no. Not the roommate. But, Katie said the roommate has a little brother. So, turns out the brother is our age, and she sent me a photo of him. Since you figured out you’re pan, you have to help my bi ass and tell me if you think he’s cute or not.” Lance turned his phone screen to face his friend.

“Okay,” Hunk rested his head on his hand. “He’s definitely cute, but not really my type. You feel?”

“No, I don’t feel. Like, lose the mullet, and I’d go out with him.”

“Lose the mullet? Lance, please. You’ve always had a thing for long hair.”

“Okay, but not long hair from the 80s Hunk.”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “You just don’t want to admit you find him cute, ‘cause you won’t be meeting him.”

“I, Lance, not wanting to admit a boy is cute? Who do you think I am?”

“The most extra person I know.”

“Offended.” 

“Good.”

The alarm went off, and once again, Lance was on his feet. He rushed over to the barren cake, and then added frosting to the sides and top. Turning his body and shuffling his feet, he inspected the baked good closely. When it was to his standards, he picked it up and presented it to Hunk. “Quick. Get me a knife.”

Hunk grabbed a knife from Lance’s family’s utensil drawer and walked back to the kitchen table.

“Will you do the honors?”

“Of course.” Carefully, Hunk made the first cut, then another. He slipped the piece out of the cake tin and onto a small plate. One glance, and he stopped mid-third cut.

The inside of the cake was layered, each layer a different color. The bottom layer was blue, the middle one was yellow, and the top one was pink; a perfect combination that resembled the pan flag.

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Did you really make this just because I figured out my sexuality?”

“What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t?”

“So, we’re eating cake and pancakes together?”

“No, no, no, Hunk. Don’t you get it? This  _ is _ the pan cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk's friendship needs more attention.


	3. We're Not Broken Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope season 3 delivers everything you have ever dreamed of.

**Day 3: Ace/Aro-spec**

Shiro planted his foot on a protruding rock, his fingers wrapped around a conveniently placed, thick tree branch. Carefully, he shifted his weight, bracing himself with the wooden appendage, and made it across the end of the particularly steep area of the trail. He turned around, checking on the status of his hiking partner.

Keith intently watched his older brother’s every move and then went forward on his attempt to do the same. He placed his left foot on the same rock, grabbing the bark, and tried to force himself to shift his weight the same way Shiro had. When that plan failed, his eyes shifted around the area to find a new plan to conquer the grass-barren land in front of him.

“Here, take my hand.” Shiro extended his arm towards Keith. He waited until Keith had a firm hold on his prosthetic hand and then assisted him in reaching the higher ground.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime. Do you still want to keep going?”

“Of course I do. There’s no point in turning around. We already made it this far. We have less than a mile to go.”

“I know. It’s just steep, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, Shiro.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Tell me if you change your mind.”

“I won’t.”

Shiro glanced down at the ground the pair had just tackled, “That’s going to be fun going down.”

“You’re the one who wanted to take this trail. I suggested we take the one to the lake, but you said, ‘No Keith. I want to see the top of the mountain’.”

“We’ve been to the lake a million times Keith, and it’s always crowded.”

“Okay, but you’ve been away at campus for months. I don’t do the harder trails by myself very often. There’s a thing called building up stamina.”

“Are you saying I’m in better shape than you?”

“No. I’m just not an idiot and don’t go this far out alone.”

“All I hear is complaining.”

“Oh my God Shiro. Shut up.”

“Then stop complaining.”

“I will when you stop being stupid.”

“Look, look, we’re almost there.”

“We better be.”

“Look, right between those trees.” Shiro pointed to a select spot in the woods, his line of sight narrowing to a spot between a few trees that emitted light from the other side. 

Keith stretched up onto his toes to get a better view of what Shiro was referencing. “So only that much further?”

“Yep.”

“You better not be getting us lost.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

“If it’s right there, why don’t we just go off the trail and walk to it instead of going all the way around?”

“Because we’re supposed to stay on the trail.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Then I’ll meet you there.” He trudged off the trail and toward the spot Shiro had pointed out to him.

“Keith! Wait!” Shiro called before quickly changing his plans, so he could follow his younger brother. He watched Keith step out into the open, then did the same. The area was decorated with large rocks, each fitting together and not meshing simultaneously. Peeking above the large stones was an unbeatable view of the town. Each building was shrunk, as if what was below them was a miniature world, and they were the men that built it. 

Keith reached above him, grabbing onto the top of a large rock. He hoisted himself up and stood tall above the world.

“Keith! Get down!”

“Make me.”

“Keith!” Shiro climbed the same rock, leaving a good amount of distance as not to get too close to his younger brother, lest they both tumble down the mountainside.

“See, it’s a nice view.”

“Well, you are right about that,” Shiro agreed, plopping down on the semi-flat surface of the slab Keith had claimed. Keith joined him, and the two sat in a comforting silence, appreciating the breathtaking view they had been blessed with.

Eventually, it was Keith who broke the silence.

“Hey, Shiro. Can we talk about something?”

“Sure Keith, what’s on your mind?”

“It’s hard to explain, I think…”

“Just start from the beginning, we can always narrow it down.”

“It’s just something that I’ve been thinking about for a long time. So, I’m gay right?”

“Mhm, and?”

“So, I like boys but I never really  _ like _ them, if that makes sense?”

“I’m not following.”

Keith paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, then continued, “I’m attracted to boys, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But I don’t really get crushes?”

“Oh.” Shiro emphasized the vowel in his response.

“Yeah… And I don’t know how to fix that. I tried to make myself like people like that, but I just can’t.”

“Have you ever considered you might be aromantic Keith?”

“That’s kinda like the thing you are, right? Demi?”

“Yeah. I’m demisexual and demiromantic. You remember what it means, right?”

“I think so? You can only like someone after you’ve gotten really close with them, and even then you might not get attracted to them, right?”

“Right.”

“But, that’s not me. It’s not like I haven’t gotten really close with some guys, and then I started to crush on them. I just  _ can’t _ .”

“That’s why I said maybe you’re aromantic.”

“But I feel like maybe one day I could meet someone and possibly like them? But maybe that’s just wishful thinking?”

“There’s a whole spectrum, Keith. You could fall anywhere on it. You could be aromantic, grayromantic, demiromantic, lithromantic, cupioromantic, or none of the above.”

“But what if I’m not even on it? What if one day I  _ do _ meet someone, and I crush on them?”

“Then it happens. You could still be on the aromantic spectrum then.”

“But what if it turns out I’m making a big deal out of this for nothing?”

“Trust me Keith, you’re not. If it’s on your mind, it’s on your mind for a reason. And if it turns out you’re not aro, then that’s okay too. All that matters is that you’re happy and comfortable with your own labels. If you’d like, we could spend some time going over terminology and different romantic orientations before I go back to campus.”

“I’d like that.”

“And don’t forget Keith. No matter what happens, or what you learn about yourself, you’re still my little brother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broganes supporting each other is the way to go.


	4. Bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late because season 3 was sooooo good, and I was all caught up with that instead of writing. But here's the fourth contribution!

******Day 4:** **Trans/Nonbinary**

“Why can’t I stay home?”

“Because Dad said so.”

“So? He doesn’t have to know.”

“He’ll know as soon as he comes home and sees you in the house.”

“How do you know I don’t have plans? I could have gone out somewhere.”

“You don’t have friends Keith.”

“Asshole.”

“Look, the drive’s almost over. And Matt has a little sister around your age. You’d get along with her.”

“How do you know? Remember, I have no friends.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Come on Keith. She’s pretty into conspiracy theories. I bet you two would have a blast. She’s gay, too. So, you two can complain about straight bullshit together.”

“You mean like you do with Matt?”

“Exactly.”

“Can we just make this a short visit?”

“We still have to come back again after this.”

“What? Why?”

“Matt and I mixed up some of our clothes during move out, since we share a closet. He needs to come over to pick his out.”

“Why can’t he drive over himself?”

“Because I already offered to take him.”

“You suck.”

“Thank you, Keith. I’m flattered by your perception of me.”

“I’m glad. It suits you.”

Shiro shifted the car into park and turned off the engine. He opened the car door and got out, stepping onto the tar driveway. Walking over to the other side, he pulled on the handle, letting Keith out as well. “Okay, I need your help carrying stuff.”

“Fine.” Keith stepped around to the trunk of the car and waited for his brother to open it. “What do I need to carry?”

Shiro lifted the trunk with his prosthetic arm and drug a cardboard box closer to him. “This one right here.” 

The younger of the two worked his hands under the brown material and hoisted it up, resting it on his right hip. “Anything else?”

“No, I’ve got the other one.” He slid the box across the carpet of the trunk, then lifted it and placed it on the ground before closing the car. With the press of a button, the lights flashed and the vehicle locked. He picked up the object from the ground and led Keith to Matt’s front door. Carefully shifting the cardboard in his hands, he managed to free one hand long enough to ring the doorbell.

Within minutes a young girl with her hair tied back into a ponytail, clad in an old t-shirt and denim jeans, unlocked the wooden door, swinging it toward her. “Hey.” She turned her head, so her voice would reach the rooms behind her. “Matt! Shiro’s here!” She turned back to face the two guests standing patiently at her doorstep. “I’m Katie. Matt’s sister.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you Katie. Matt always talks about you.”

“Because he knows I’m the better sibling.”

Shiro let out a laugh, then turned his attention to the nineteen year old running toward the door. “Hey, Matt.”

“Hey, Shiro!” Matt stopped in front of the doorway. “Katie, you’re supposed to let the guests inside your house, not make them stand outside.”

“Then you should answer the door on time.”

“I have a life to attend to.”

“And I have friends over.”

“Can you take Keith with you and your friends?”

“Yeah, sure.” She helped Keith put down the box he was carrying. “Follow me.”

The teen followed Katie up the staircase and toward a room at the end of the hallway. The door was white with a long silver handle. The girl with him opened up the door to a room where two other people were sitting on the white carpet. It was fairly large, with walls covered in posters about space and technical facts, yet, the most notable wall decorations were the lesbian flag hanging to the right of her bed and the trans flag hanging above the head of her bed.

“No fair Hunk! Have some mercy on me!”

“All's fair in love and war Lance.”

“One day, we’re going to ruin all our friendships with this game. But it doesn’t matter. We’re starting over.”

“What?! Come on. I was in the lead Pidge!” Hunk complained.

“Yeah, but Shiro’s here, and he brought his brother with him. So he’s going to join us. This is Keith.”

“Hey Keith. I’m Hunk.” One of the two greeted.

“The name’s Lance. And I’m better at games than Hunk.” The second one greeted.

“Don’t listen to them Keith. They’re a liar.”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are.”

“Pidge, Hunk’s bullying me.”

“Suck it up Lance.”

“I bet Keith believes in me. He can be on my team now, ‘cause you both suck.” Lance announced, “Come here, Keith. Take a seat. Pop a squat. I’m going to show you how the master does it.”

Keith took a seat next to Lance. He tilted his body to get a better view of the other man in the room, “So you’re Hunk?”

“Yep.”

“And he’s Lance?”

Lance’s eyes moved away from him, and he bit his lip before he spoke, “Yeah man. That’s me.”

“Is he as good as he says he is at this game?” From the corner of his eye, he saw it. The same reaction. “Did I do something?”

“I… no. It’s nothing. Everything’s good.”

“Lance, tell him.” Katie said.

“I said it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not Lance.”

“Okay, okay. Keith, can you use ‘they’ and ‘them’?”

“Oh shit! I didn’t realize! I’m so sorry. I should’ve asked.”

“No man, don’t sweat it. You didn’t know. I’m nonbinary. A Demiboy. Usually he and they are both okay pronouns for me, but today I’m just really not feeling too good about being called a boy and stuff.”

“I get it completely. I’m trans.”

“What pronouns?” Lance asked.

“He and him. I’m binary trans.”

“Gotcha.”

The group returned to their game, cheering and yelling at every twist and turn that was thrown at them, until a lonely knock sounded at the door.

“Come in.” Katie called.

The door swung open, and Shiro was at the other side, “We’re leaving Keith.”

“Oh, alright. Be down in a moment.”

“I’ll be saying bye to Matt.”

“Mhm.” Keith nodded as his brother closed the door.

“That sucks. See you another time Keith.” Lance paused the game.

“I can ask Shiro to bring me here again maybe.” He placed the controller down. “Oh,” He began to play with something on his wrist, then he handed it to Lance, “You can have it.”

Lance opened his hand to see a bracelet with an engraved plaque. The words  _ he/him _ were on one side, and the other was decorated with the words  _ they/them _ .

“It’s a pronoun bracelet. My brother got it for me when I was questioning my gender and still figuring it out. You wear it one way when you want male pronouns, and then you flip it over and wear it that way if you want neutral pronouns. You can have it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He got up to leave. “You need it more than me.”


	5. Who Said Three's A Crowd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all as excited for season 4 as I am now!

**Day 5: Polyamory**

“What do you mean your brother once stayed up for forty-eight hours just to watch videos about mothman?” Allura laughed.

“Oh, that’s nothing. Katie once wanted to make her own gaming computer, so she spent more money than just buying a computer would cost. She then slept for two hours each night and spent all day working on it. When it was finally done, I put a rainbow sticker on it and told her it’s so everyone knows it’s hers. I don’t know whether she laughed because she thought it was funny or because she was so thoroughly sleep deprived.” Matt added.

“Does Katie still talk to Keith since they met?” Shiro placed his milkshake down on the red and silver diner table.

“Yeah, actually, she told me that he got added to her group chat with her friends Lance and Hunk. All of them are getting along really well.”

“That’s good to hear. He doesn’t have a lot of friends. I hope this means he’ll start spending more time with people. What about you Allura? Do you have any siblings?” Shiro asked.

“Only one. He’s a step-sibling though.”

“Really? What’s their name?” 

“Lotor.”

Matt wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, “Younger or older?” 

“We’re about the same age actually. We met each other when we were about ten though. My parents had gotten a new boyfriend, and he was moving into the house with his son.”

“Your parents got a boyfriend?” The shorter of the two boys asked.

“Yeah. I’m from a polyamorous family. I have two dads and a mom. I don’t have to talk about it if it bothers you.”

“No. I just needed the clarification, that’s all.” 

“Tell us more about your family. We’d love to hear.” Shiro gave her a reassuring smile.

“Really? Well, all three parents raise Lotor and I. I call them mom, dad, and papa.” Allura broke off her explanation to take a sip of her strawberry milkshake. “We’re basically like any other family, just with one more parent. And it’s really great actually. There’s always someone free to help you with your homework, or go to your game. Even if Lotor and I don’t always get along, I wouldn’t trade having my second dad for anything.”

“I’d love to meet your family. My parents are divorced, and I only see my mother in the summers for a month. But you’re always free to visit and meet my dad and little brother.” Shiro replied, waving over the waitress for the check.

“I’ll visit whenever I can. You’re both welcome to come visit my home over breaks too. Lotor’s in college too, but he goes to another school, so he may or may not be there too when you come over.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure we’ll meet him eventually.” Matt attempted to take the check from Shiro. “And whenever you come over, you’re free to meet Katie. We’re the gay dynamic duo. Trust me, you won’t find a better one.”

“No way Matt. I’m not letting you pay.”

“What is this? A date?”

“No. But you’re broke and need to be able to finish buying your textbooks for this semester.”

“I don’t need textbooks.”

“Yes, you do. Don’t corrupt the freshman Matt. She needs a good role model.”

“Excuse you! I am a perfect role model.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and slipped his debit card into the faux leather cover where the check was placed. “Allura, you need textbooks. I promise you.”

“Just get them online.”

“Matt, you did that, and you got the wrong year textbook and did the wrong homework every day for a month.”

“That was so long ago Shiro. Let it go.”

“Matt, that was last semester.”

“Allura, find a better roommate than Shiro. See, he makes fun of me.”

“Allura, don’t trust Matt.”

“Boys, boys. I think I’ll be fine. I don’t need a role model. I think I’ll figure it out myself.” Allura interjected.

“Well, don’t ever feel afraid to ask for help, okay?” Shiro reminded.

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Allura assured, “Especially not with two great friends to help me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to see canon interactions with the three of them in the future. I feel like they're an underrated friend trio.


	6. A Second Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is coming to a close. There's only one more drabble after this one. But, I'm still writing my other fic, and I have more to come for anyone who's liked these so far!

**Day 6: Coming Out**

“Do I have to go, Shiro? Why can’t I stay with dad? I don’t want to go.” Keith pleaded.

“Keith, we haven’t seen mom for a year.” Shiro replied.

“Yeah, a year ago when my pronouns were still  _ she _ .”

“Keith, you have to tell her eventually.”

“But what if she doesn’t accept me like you and dad did?”

“Then you don’t have to spend time with her.”

“Shiro, we have to spend a whole month there. What if she calls me by my deadname the whole time?”

“I’m right here to support you, Keith. If anything happens, I have your back.”

“I don’t want to spend a whole month being misgendered and deadnamed.”

“I won’t let that happen. I promise. I’ll defend you the entire time.”

“But—”

“Keith, everything will be fine. Trust me. And if they’re not, well, you’re not obligated to love anyone who doesn’t love you for who you are. You will never be obligated to deal with people’s bigotry, family or not.”

“Okay…”

“Here you are boys. That’ll be twenty-eight fifty.” The taxi driver in the front informed, placing his vehicle into park.

Shiro reached into his wallet and paid the fare. He exited the car, pulling his and Keith’s luggage with him. “Coming Keith?”

“Do I have to?”

“Well, I’m not paying the cab driver again, and you don’t have any money. So, yes.”

“Shiro, please.”

“No, Keith.”

“Shiro, I’m begging you.”

Shiro helped Keith out of the car and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace. Once he let go, he spoke again, “Keith, you’re not obligated to come out to anyone. You know that, right?”

“But—”

“No buts. If you don’t want to come out to mom, I won’t force you. This is about you, Keith. If you feel more comfortable in the closet, then that’s your decision, and it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Shiro signaled for the yellow car to depart, and the brothers were left standing in the driveway with a small house in front of them. “What do you want to do Keith?”

Keith’s fingers fiddled with the zipper of his jacket, eventually zipping it up halfway. “I think… I think I’m going to tell her.”

“I’ll be right here to support you.” Shiro stepped down the stone walkway. “Want to do the honors?”

The younger of the two nodded and pressed his finger into the doorbell.

Shuffling could be heard from the inside of the house before the large door swung inwards, “My babies are home!” Without a moment to spare, the black-haired woman wrapped her arms around both boys, pulling them as close as possible.

“Great to see you, mom. It’s been a while.” Keith replied before he was met with a gasp.

“What happened to all your hair?”

“I cut it off. I didn’t want it long anymore.”

“But it was so pretty.”

“I… Yeah…”

“Actually, there’s something you two needed to talk about.” Shiro interjected.

“What is it darling?”

“I… Mom. I’m a boy, I’m transgender, and I’d like you to call me ‘Keith’. This is who I am, and I just hope…” He paused, then continued, “I just hope that you can accept me.”

“Keith?”

“Yeah…”

“You’re a boy now?”

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“Since forever. It just took me a bit longer to figure out than everyone else.”

“Well then, I guess I have two strong men to help me carry in your luggage now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more Broganes.


	7. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I expected to have this done earlier, but work has been eating up all my energy. But, here you go. the last drabble for this series. I hope everyone enjoyed.

**Day 7: Free Day**

The doorbell rang, echoing throughout the hallways of the house. Two pairs of feet scurried to the door, thudding against the wooden floor as they traveled. The eldest of the two undid the lock and brought the door toward them.

In the doorway stood two men, one younger than the other. The taller of the two was clad in a plain pair of jeans and a shirt with the words  _ Demi-Pan With No Plan _ , meanwhile the shorter of the two was adorned in a black t-shirt with the words  _ Cool Boys Kiss Other Boys _ printed across it, dark denim jeans, and a beanie in the colors of the trans flag to top it off. The outfit was tied together with a few small pins scattered on the fabric covering part of his hair, including one with the words  _ Pronouns Matter _ and another reading  _ he/him _ .

“Shiro! Keith! Great, you’re here! We’re just waiting on Allura now!” Matt greeted, pulling Shiro into the house and letting Keith follow. His outfit consisted of a t-shirt with the NASA symbol on the front but with  _ Gay _ written instead of NASA and a string of different colored bracelets going up his right arm, creating a large rainbow.

“Lance and Hunk are in the kitchen.” Katie informed, clothed in the same maroon shirt Matt had given her for her birthday with the words  _ Nobody Knows I’m A Lesbian _ across her chest. The trans flag was painted across her left cheek. “They have face paint if you want some.” She turned to lead both boys down the hallway and entered the kitchen.

“Hey Keith!” Lance greeted loudly, “Excited for your first pride?”

He nodded and took the seat next to the enthusiastic demiboy.

“Do you want me to paint on you too? You’re aromantic, right? I can paint you the flag on your face.” After being given a short nod of agreement, Lance began his work. His small brush painted over Keith’s skin in stripes of dark green, light green, white, gray, and black. “There. Perfect. Cutest gay aro boy I’ve ever met. Anyone else?”

“Do me again. I want an ace flag on my other cheek!” Katie took the other spot next to Lance, leaving Hunk to her other side. 

The two boys had equally as flashy outfits on, with Lance’s pushing into “even more flashy” territory. The smaller of the two boys was clad in a shirt with the words  _ Ain’t No Lie Baby, I’m Bi Bi Bi _ , a baseball cap created with  _ Best Bi _ in the middle of the Best Buy logo, a painting of the Demiboy flag on his right cheek, the pronoun bracelet Keith had given him, and the bi flag functioning as a cape to top it off. The other man in question wore a shirt with a frying pan printed on the front, accompanied by the words  _ Yes, I like pans _ and had the pan flag painted across his left cheek.

While Lance created his next masterpiece of the morning on his friend, the doorbell rang once more. Quickly, Matt and Shiro stepped toward the origin of the sound and opened the door.

A college-aged woman with long platinum blonde hair stood in the doorway. She was adorned in a black tank-top that read  _ I Love Girls _ which was decorated with a pin of the polyamory flag. The two boys ushered her inside and to the kitchen where the rest of the group had taken base.

“Allura’s here! We can go catch the next train.” Matt announced.

“Wait! Mom wanted a photo of all of us first!” Katie reminded.

“You’re right!” He turned his head to face closer to the staircase, “Mom! We’re leaving!”

A pair of feet sounded from afar, reaching the kitchen with a smartphone in hand. “Can I have you all line up outside together for me?” Without missing a beat, the group reorganized themselves outside on the Holt’s porch, becoming the centers of Mrs. Holt’s photoshoot. Photos of individuals, duos, and groups filled the storage of the phone, and when she finished, she turned the phone screen towards them.

“Can you send me that one?” Keith asked, pointing to the photo occupying the older woman’s screen.

“Of course Keith.”

When the  _ ding _ of the notification alert went off, the dark haired male opened the phone and uploaded the new memory to Instagram.

_ I’m Proud Of Who I Am _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, yes, this series does all take place in the same universe. Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk are all high schoolers, and Matt, Shiro, and Allura are all college students with Allura being a year under Matt and Shiro.
> 
> Once again, I hope everyone enjoyed the series and you're all free to follow [my Tumblr](http://www.imaginationcubed.tumblr.com) for more fics and fic updates!


End file.
